Kas and Junko Part 1
by Kamiazi
Summary: Just a little thing I've been working on. I have more but I still have to do it over. Hope you all enjoy...


Kas and Junko, one of a kind!  
  
OPEN: The sun is high, so the time is about noon, and it is a blistering hot summer day. A person wearing a long black cloak walked down the path silently. His face had a large scar across his chin and his brown hair was very long and messy. He had a staff on his back and a backpack on, with a bedroll and camping supplies with it.  
  
Person: (Thinking) I love these peaceful days. Not very often I come across no one anymore, with the Master Fight coming up in Malas city.  
  
Screaming could be heard in the distance, female screaming, and a male voice yelling at her to shut up. That set the person off in the direction of the sound. He breaks into a run as soon as he realizes that she was about to be raped by the sounds of it. The person leaps into a tree and sees a big man pinning down a woman. The man had on a Grand Fight medallion (A gold lions head with two swords crossed in the middle) over top of his silver armor, his face was covered by a helm, and he had a block of wood in his hand.  
  
The woman was small with long purple hair tied back in a braid. She was very petite and had on a tight yellow top and pair of purple pair of pants. Her entire body fought the man, but it had no effect.  
  
Man: It's no use. There isn't anyone in a few miles around that will hear you! Now just shut up and comply!  
  
The man raised the block to pound the woman in the face to shut her up, but the person grabbed the fist. The man turned to meet the person's stone gray eyes. The person's voice was of pure anger.  
  
Person: Of all the kind of people I hate the most, it's people like you. I'm going to give you to the count of three to get off her and fight me honorably, or I'll kill you right where you are now. 1... 2...  
  
Man: HA! Good luck! I'm the best fighter in the entire Narpo region! You sure you want to go on?  
  
Person: 3! THE COLD MANA THAT SURROUNDS ME, I BEG YOU LET THY POWER GATHER IN MY HAND! ICE BALL!  
  
A pale blue orb of energy formed in the Person's hand and he aimed right at the man. The man got to his feet and tried to out run the Ice ball, but the ball hit him square in the back. The blast sent him head first into a tree and his neck made a loud crunching noise. The person looked at the dead man and then at the girl, who turns out to be a little girl. He was about to walk off when the woman leaped onto him and began crying on his shoulder. The person just stood there gently stroking her back, soothing her. She eventually stopped crying and looked up at the person. When she finally spoke sanely, her voice was a little high and squeaky.  
  
Woman: Th-thank you. I owe you huge. How can I repay it?  
  
Person: You can start by getting off of me.  
  
Woman: Oh, sorry. You sure are sour. I'm Junko. You are?  
  
Person: Why do you want to know?  
  
Junko: Just because I want to know who I'm going to be traveling with for the next little while.  
  
Person: Since when have I said anything about that?!  
  
Junko: Because I need help. You have saved me so far. Why not finish the job?  
  
Person: Never mind, I'm Kas. Now you can go on your way as well, and leave me alone.  
  
Kas turned to walk off, but Junko got in front of him.  
  
Junko: You aren't going anywhere with out me. You are too sour to be on your own. I think you need a little company to cheer you up. So I think I'll be traveling with you.  
  
Kas: (Pauses) I'll escort you to the next town, and that's it. You annoy me already. I don't travel with many people; so don't be shocked if I'm mean to you.  
  
Junko: (A big grin spreads across her face and she jumps up and down) ALL RIGHT!!!  
  
Kas: (Quietly) Maybe I should have ignored that cry for help.  
  
Kas begins to walk off and Junko follows right behind, talking about this and that. Kas didn't really listen until she told him that her father was a Grand Fighter, like himself.  
  
Kas: A Grand Fighter?  
  
Junko: I never really liked those fights. He won every time I was there, and he lost when I wasn't. You know that one rule of theirs; when you lose as many fights as your age, you are executed on the spot?  
  
Kas: Yes. I am quite familiar with that rule.  
  
Junko: Anyway, he lost his thirty-second time and... Wait! (Running in front of Kas) YOU are a Grand Fighter!?  
  
Kas pulled a similar medallion out of a pouch on his belt. It had the lion's head on it, but it had a sword going through a star behind it. Junko gasped.  
  
Kas: That answer your question? I'm going to Malas city to take part in the Grand Fight that is only held once every five years.  
  
Junko: If you think you know so much about those fights, would you care to explain them?  
  
Kas: If you want to know, then I guess so. The fights started to stop the Fighter War. All the different sides and classes of people: Fighters, Mages, Cross-Fighters like myself, Summoners, Shape Shifters, and the Priestesses. All the sides were very deadly and had their disadvantages, but someone who had traveled around found out the reason why the war was going on: the need for violence. Finally, the Grand Fight Master formed the Grand Fight League. Anyone with one of these medallions is someone to fear. Thing is, the Fight went through a few changes, the Fighters and Mages wanted the Cross-Fighters out of the league, and eventually they joint- attacked the small town Minitzi, leveling it. The cross-fighters put up a good fight though. I was six when they attacked, and I have never seen such stiff resistance! Makes me proud to be a cross-fighter!  
  
Junko: You were in a Fighter War battle?  
  
Kas: The most dangerous attack I understand, and it was called the Battle of the Cross. There was more to it than a simple attack. They were aiming to wipe us out permanently, and the mages would have the island sink into the sea. The fighters had small troubles from the sea itself; there was the Summoner's Island not far away, even though they were all killed years ago by the decree of the Grand Master himself. The sea monsters they had summoned to defend the Tri-Isles from attacks had risen from the deep to do their job, but they were all old and easily killed by the mages. They had slaughtered a lot of fighters, and I watched the water turn red with theirs and the sea monsters blood. Then they hit the beach and the battle carried on. I got a fair share of kills but we eventually had to pull back. I took to defending my twin sister, and was eventually over took by a Grand Master Guardian!  
  
Junko: Aren't those guards supposed to be Cross-Fighters too?  
  
Kas: Yeah. My own class gave me this scar (Points at his scar)! I gave him a run for his money though. He took my sister and now I'm going to look for her. I caught wind of a rumor that a Cross-Fighter that is going to be in this years tournament. I'm sure it's her, and I'm going to go get her and bring her home. Now, I'm leaving, I have to cross the entire continent to get to that Fight so I have to go.  
  
Junko shut up and let Kas pass. They traveled for some time and got to a small village that had a few people walking the streets. Kas and Junko entered the town and made their way for an inn. Junko stopped Kas and she asked a person for directions. About a minute later, they came across a small place called Guardian Inn. Kas entered with Junko clinging to his cloak.  
  
Innkeeper: Welcome to the Guardian Inn travelers. Sit down, what would you like to drink?  
  
Kas: The strongest ale you have.  
  
Junko: You drink? I'll have some-  
  
The door slammed open and closed three cloaked figures stood there, looking around. They all looked exactly alike except for their different colored cloaks: yellow, red, and blue. They all had sandy-brown, curly hair and had eyes that matched their cloak colors. Kas caught sight of that and knew immediately that they were all mages with different elements. The blue one sneered at Junko and whispered to one of his accomplices and they all guffawed. Kas watched the whole thing out of the corner of his eye, and he sensed a fight coming on. The three men walked up to Junko.  
  
Man 1: Hey, beautiful lady. You want to go have a fun-  
  
Kas grabbed a pitcher of water and dumped some of it on the man.  
  
Man 2: HEY! You can't disgrace our brother like that and get away with it! Who do you think you are, anyways?  
  
Man 3: Yeah! What he said!  
  
Kas sighed and stood up.  
  
Kas: I'm Kas Shirotri of the Mitinzi town Cross-Fighting Clan. I just saved this girl from being raped earlier today, and you have the nerve to ask her to go to the bedroom with you!?  
  
Man 2: A cross fighter? I thought they were wiped years ago. I am Galahan; these are my twin brothers Marq and Astin. We're from Chez Isle, Minitzi's sister island. We're traveling to go to the Grand Fight in Malas.  
  
Kas: Good, I'll see you there.  
  
Marq: You are a Grand Fighter too? Wanna have a match?  
  
Kas: Outside then.  
  
Innkeeper: Thank you. How's this: Winner gets free rooms for the night.  
  
Kas: I'm ok with that.  
  
Kas walks out side with the three men behind him. The people in the street gathered around to watch.  
  
Kas: Let's start! ICE BALL!  
  
Kas fired the ball at the triplet's feet and it exploded, sending shards in the direction of the men. They all scattered.  
  
Astin: Not bad. How's this: Heat that surrounds me, burning bright over all, destroy the insolent creature before me! FIRE BALL!  
  
The fireball sailed towards Kas and he began chanting in a low tone. The fireball hit some shield and it dissipated, leaving Kas unharmed.  
  
Kas: FORCE BLAST!  
  
The shield that protected Kas flew forward and hit Astin head on. He flew back and skidded along the ground. Kas heard Junko cheer on the side, in the doorway of the inn.  
  
Junko: YAAAY! Way to go Kas!  
  
Kas: Junko...  
  
Junko: Sorry.  
  
Galahan: LIGHTENING BOLT!  
  
Marq: ICE BALL!  
  
Kas put both of his hands together in a loud clap and just disappeared, and then reappeared behind the two other men. The spells hit the ground to no effect.  
  
Kas: FROST BLAST!  
  
Kas' hands were glowing an icy blue, and a big blast of frost hit the two men right in the face. They dropped to their knees, holding their eyes and screaming.  
  
Kas: That was easy. I'll gladly fight you three in an official match any day, time, and where.  
  
Kas walked into the inn and Junko, ever so cheery, was applauding him and patting his back  
  
Kas: Must you?  
  
Junko: Yes! You were great! You fought like my daddy! What is your score in the Fight?  
  
Kas: 30 and 0, why?  
  
Junko: You haven't lost yet? Wow.  
  
Kas: I am careful of who I fight.  
  
Innkeeper: Free room and board for you tonight, boy! That was great!  
  
Kas: They were all sorcerers. I have to use sorcery to fight against them. I would have used my wrist-blade if any of them fought with weapons.  
  
Junko: Have to use the restroom; I'll be right back.  
  
Junko leaves.  
  
Innkeeper: She your sister?  
  
Kas: No. She was about to get raped when I stopped the guy. She's been hanging off of me ever since. I plan on leaving her tonight. I hope she's not a light sleeper.  
  
Innkeeper: Do you think she likes you in another way?  
  
Kas: No. We just met and I hate being around people for too long. She'll end up dead if she gets on my nerves for too long.  
  
Junko comes back and sits next to Kas.  
  
Junko: What's on the menu today?  
  
Innkeeper: Mintzi Gruel, and Chocolate Drops for dessert.  
  
Junko: Minitzi, that's where Kas is from! I'll try some!  
  
The innkeeper went into the back to get Junko's food.  
  
Kas: (Leaning close to Junko and whispering) Watch it, its some spicy stuff.  
  
Junko: That's a-ok! I want to know more about you! Your food will be a great start!  
  
Kas sighed as the innkeeper came out with the food. He placed the food and some ale in front of her.  
  
Innkeeper: The ale is watered down, so it's not as strong as your friends drink.  
  
Junko took a big scoop of the gruel and put in her mouth. She got a strange look on her face and she swallowed it hard. In her desperation for water, she accidentally grabbed Kas' mug of ale and drank the whole thing down. She winced at the strength of the drink and realized that it was Kas' drink. She looked up at him and saw a look of amusement, but no smile.  
  
Kas: I warned you.  
  
  
  
Kas was lying in the bed awake, and fully dressed. He glanced at Junko, who was snoring a little loud for someone her size, then got up and made his way silently to the door.  
  
Kas: (Thinking) Good riddance, and good luck to you.  
  
Kas opened and closed the door and then quietly walked down the stairs.  
  
  
  
Dawn was just breaking and Kas was making his way silently towards the neighboring village when he heard running come from behind him. He turned and saw Junko running towards him, waving at him to stop.  
  
Kas: (Thinking) No way!  
  
Junko leaned on a tree, gasping for breath. She eventually got it back and stood upright.  
  
Junko: Kas! Where do you think you're going without me?  
  
Kas: If it isn't obvious by now, I'm trying to get away from you.  
  
Junko: Oh, you don't mean that! C'mon, let's go to Kala together!  
  
Kas starts to walk again.  
  
Kas: All right, but you annoy me again and you'll find yourself abandoned for good this time. I won't let you find me as easily.  
  
Junko: Ok! Oh, and what's for breakfast?  
  
Kas: I didn't eat neither, nor do I need to. We can wait until we get to Kala, all right?  
  
Junko: But I'm hungry!  
  
Kas: And I warned you, I'll leave you out here if you annoy me.  
  
Junko: (Puppy eyes) Please, please, pretty please with sugar on top!  
  
Kas: (Sighs) Go find some wood.  
  
Junko: Yaaaaay! I'll be right back!  
  
Junko runs off into the woods. A moment later, she's being carried out by a large man with several more men behind him. The man was built and dirty, unshaven, and carrying a large sword in his other hand. It was obvious that it was the gang of bandit's leader.  
  
Bandit Leader: Perfect! Not many travelers go down this road, so I guess we'll just have to make this quick! Give us all your money and we'll let you go. The girl stays with us!  
  
Kas: That's the third incident in twenty-four hours, Junko! When are you going to remove that trouble magnet of yours?!  
  
Bandit Leader: Well?  
  
Kas: Let her go, NOW!  
  
Bandit Leader: So you'd rather go in her place? We'll have to toughen you up and you will be a welcome addition to our gang! Release her!  
  
Junko was thrown to the ground at Kas' feet. He didn't move, which puzzled more than one person.  
  
Bandit Leader: Well?  
  
Kas: Heh, suckers! Junko, take cover! Cold mana that surrounds me, take heed to my feeble words.  
  
Junko dives behind a tree and nestles underneath it.  
  
Kas: Place the mightiest gift in my hand, I beg you!  
  
The bandits watch, enthralled by the growing ball of cold energy growing in Kas' hand. It moved away from his hand and right above the bandits.  
  
Kas: Then watch the puny, pitiful creatures wither before its power!  
  
The bandit leader gathered his wits and dove underneath another tree.  
  
Kas: ICE HALO!  
  
The ball exploded and sharp shards of ice flew everywhere. It shredded the entire bandit gang until they were nothing more than bloody stumps. Junko climbed out form underneath the tree and saw the carnage; she gasped and looked for Kas. He was laying on the ground unconscious, three bloody holes in his chest. Junko summoned all of her strength and cast a spell.  
  
Junko: Holy Master, your power so bright. Heal this creature so he may one day follow the True Path to the light! Minor Healing!  
  
The wounds in Kas chest closed up and he began to wake up.  
  
Kas: Owie. What hit me?  
  
Junko: Your own spell, dummy.  
  
Kas (Standing up) You weren't doing anything to me while I was out, were you?  
  
Junko: I healed you. And I am utterly disgusted by what that spell did. You killed everyone there!  
  
The bandit leader picked up his sword and climbed out from under the tree.  
  
Bandit Leader: Everyone but me!  
  
The bandit leader had his sword drawn, and was walking calmly at Kas and Junko.  
  
Junko: How did you survive?  
  
Kas: He took cover under a tree like you. Well, let's finish this.  
  
Kas flexed his wrist, letting a long and wicked blade pop out from under his wrist, as the leader charged, ready to kill in one swing. Kas let the swing happen, and the bandit swung for the stomach. His sword hit and bounced off. Kas turned and punched the leader with his right fist. He held it there for a few seconds and blood welled up from where the fist is. Kas drew his fist back and there was the long blade coming from underneath his sleeve. The bandit tried to talk, but only managed to grunt a few times before falling over and dying.  
  
Kas: Pushover.  
  
Junko: How did you make his sword bounce off you like that?  
  
Kas: I'm wearing Icy Plates underneath. It's saved me more than once, I'll tell you that now. And it will save me again. Now let's get going before anything else happens.  
  
Junko: Let's! 


End file.
